In vino veritas
by Schwestertier
Summary: In vino veritas - in wine [there is the] truth. It begins as a plain, normal day: Sherlock burning the kitchen table, John bringing home the food, but it ends ... completly different than both of them would have thought. Pure PWP with minimal character development.


**AN:** This is the first work of one of my BFF's (Best Fangirls Forever) and me. Me as Sherlock and her as John. I hope you like it. We both aren't nativespeakers, so forgive us. Beta-ed by my other beautiful BFF Annelen (also not a nativespeaker).

Rewies are highly appreciated.

* * *

I'll be home soon. Do you want dinner from Angelo? -JW

Yes. -SH

Some wine, too? -JW

The red one. -SH

You seem in a good mood. Usually you don't want to eat. -JW

Finished an experiment. Toes are gone. -SH

Please, tell me you didn't destroy the kitchen again. -JW

Or any of my stuff, for that matter. -JW

Define "destroyed". -SH

Sherlock! -JW

No! -JW

What did you do? -JW

Burned the toes. -SH

How bad is the smell? -JW

Opened a window. -SH

By the way. How much do you like your jumper? -SH

…Which one? -JW

The hideous one. -SH

You said all my jumpers are hideous. -JW

This one in particular. Brownish. -SH

I liked that one. No wonder you want to have dinner with me. Is that your way to apologize? -JW

Good? -SH

Not really. But you are lucky, I'm in a good mood so I might forgive you. -JW

Where are you now? And do we still have some of that wood-repair-stuff left? -SH

I just came out of Angelo's. Almost home. 10 minutes. -JW

What happened to the wood in our flat? -JW

Not all the wood, don't be stupid. -SH

Excuse me for my small mind. Not everyone can be as brilliant as you are. -JW

Sarcasm? -SH

Great deduction. -JW

But yes, you are brilliant. -JW

Thank you. The kitchen table might be also burned a bit. -SH

I'm not even a bit surprised any more. -JW

Maybe Mrs. Hudson won't notice. -SH

She always notices, Sherlock. -JW

Unfortunately. -SH

So. Do we have any of this stuff left? -SH

Bottom kitchen cupboard, on the right, in the back. -JW

Good. You can polish the table after dinner, or whatever it is, that you do with that stuff. -SH

Sherlock, I won't clean up after you. You made the mess, you clean it up. -JW

John, I can't. -SH

"You can and you will!" John announced as he entered the flat, bag of food and bottle of wine in his hand.

"But I don't know how." came the almost whiny response from kitchen, where Sherlock sat at the kitchen table, a complete mess and a big black pile of something John really wouldn't want to know about in front of him. He hadn't moved all day. His hair stuck up and gave him a slight crazy-professor-look.

John chuckled softly as he saw the detective in the kitchen. Sherlock was brilliant, a genius, but sometimes he didn't seem older than a five year old. John placed their dinner on the living room table. "What happened?" John asked. He walked over to Sherlock. He had black spots on his face. "You look like a mess" he gently wiped away some of the spots on Sherlock's cheek.

"Compared different burning patterns of toes with and without fibre around them. Then the fire, well, got a bit out of control..." said Sherlock as he leaned into Johns hand.

John's heart fluttered. Lately, they have been closer than before. Some flirting here and there, some gentle touches. Nothing more. But John wishes it was more. His thumb drew small circles over Sherlock's cheek. He shook his head "One day I'll come home and you have burned the house down."

Sherlock looked up into John's eyes and smiled " _That_ would Mrs. Hudson definitely notice. So. Food?" he stood up and went into the living room.

"I haven't forgiven you yet, for destroying my jumper, you know." he went after Sherlock. He opened the bottle of wine and poured them two glasses. He gave Sherlock one glass.

"But it was necessary. It had the right composition, and it saved a woman from going to jail guiltlessly." He took a sip of his wine. "And it WAS hideous." Sherlock muttered more to himself.

John took a big sip of his glass. It made him feel slightly dizzy. He giggled. "Thanks for making sure, that I'm always dressed nicely." his hand pressed against Sherlock's chest. "You are always very well dressed. That purple shirt … I like it."

Sherlock looked at the hand on his chest. His heart skipped a beat. In the last couple of weeks their relationship has had become slightly more physical. "Uhm, thanks. I could get rid of a few more jumpers, if you want me to."

"But then I wouldn't have anything to wear and had to walk around in a bed sheet, like you." He smiled up at Sherlock. "And I don't look quite as nice as you do in just a bed sheet.." He pulled the detective a little closer. The wine already made him a little tipsy, because he hadn't eaten anything today.

Sherlock took another sip. This was … interesting. He liked it very much. "I think you would look much better in a sheet than in one of _these_.." He pulled at John's sleeve.

John's glass was empty by now. "Then I guess I have to get rid of it." John raised an eyebrow "And you look much better in _just_ a bed sheet. So ..." He pulled teasingly on Sherlock's purple Shirt.

"Then maybe I should get rid of it." said Sherlock. He pulled back a bit and started to unbutton his shirt.

John gulped. How did that happen? Alcohol worked in magical ways. "Yeah...maybe.." John breathed. He couldn't take off his eyes of Sherlock's fingers.

After Sherlock unbuttoned the last button, he shrugged the shirt off his shoulders and grinned "So. Let's eat. Shall we?" He took one of the bags and opened it. "Did you bring any hot pasta?"

"Hot...?" John had trouble thinking. "Oh, right..Yes. Pasta. Right." He was suddenly very nervous. He got plates from the kitchen for their food. Sherlock topless...He couldn't take his eyes off of him.

Sherlock took the plates of John. Their fingers were brushing. "Everything allright? You look flushed."

"Well...You are quite distracting..."John murmured and put the food on their plates.

"Why?" suddenly Sherlock stood very close to him " and just for the record. _You_ are always distracting me."

John's hands were suddenly on Sherlock's hips. "Because... You look beautiful." He said softly and pulled Sherlock close.

Sherlock's heart started to dance a samba. He liked his lips. "John ... uhm." he very slowly put his hands on Johns upper arms.

"Yeah?" John asked. "One glass of wine and suddenly I'm in your arms. I wonder what happens if we share another one."

"Do ... um, do you want? Another glass? Or would you rather eat?" Sherlock's hands slowly stroked down to his forearms.

"There are a lot of things on my mind right now and eating is not one of them." he smirked at Sherlock. His hand wandered into Sherlock's hair and stroke him gently.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. He lowered his head, so John could reach more of his head. Their noses were almost touching. 'In for a penny, in for a pound.' Sherlock thought. "If you ask me, you look very edible." his voice was deep and low.

"Very teasing..." John chuckled and closed the gap between them. Their lips met, soft and warm and slow, John's heart seemed to stop and his stomach twisted. He wrapped his arms around Sherlock.

For a second everything in Sherlock's head went quiet. The only thing, that counted was John's hands on his neck, John's lips on his. He put his hands around John's waist as he kissed him back.

John parted his lips slightly to deepen the kiss. He couldn't help but sigh under Sherlock's touches.

Sherlock let John's tongue explore his mouth. It has been a long time, since he kissed someone like that.

Heat began pooling in John's stomach and slowly went down. His fingers ran over Sherlock's back. He had to stop kissing for a moment to get some air. He bit his lower lip and looked into his detective's eyes.

John biting his lip was probably the most sexual thing Sherlock had ever seen. He opened his mouth, but he didn't really know what to say. So he said the only thing, that was always right "John."

Sherlock's voice was deeper than usual and it made John's knees weak. "Do you...uhm...do you want to continue?" he asked, unsure of what to say or to do.

"Uhm. I ... yes, but I should probably tell you, that, although I'm a genius, I'm not really an expert on this field of experience. And I might not be as "good" as you would like." Sherlock seemed suddenly unsure of himself.

John smiled softly. "Don't worry. You are my first, too. My first man, I mean. We'll take it slow." He gently kissed along Sherlock's neck.

Sherlock tilted his head back and closed his eyes. A little moan escaped his lips, while his hands still stroked Johns arms.

"Let's take this somewhere else, shall we?" John purred and stroke through Sherlock's hair.

Sherlock looked into Johns eyes "My bedroom is closer." he said, emphasizing the word 'bedroom'.

John raised one eyebrow. He didn't hesitate a second as he pulled Sherlock towards the bedroom. He moaned into Sherlock's mouth as they kissed deeply and pushed Sherlock gently on the bed.

Sherlock lay there, on his back, propped on his elbows. He licked his lips looking at John.

John pulled his jumper off and took off his jeans, before crawling on top of Sherlock. "You look beautiful."

Sherlock instantly pulled John in for another frantic kiss. Only as both of them were breathing hard he let him go. "I can only repeat myself here, John, you look absolutely edible." Sherlock almost purred in his ear, before licking it.

John groaned and pressed his hips against Sherlock's. He slowly began kissing down on Sherlock.

Sherlock bucked up slightly to meet Johns hips with his own. He let his head fall back and closed his eyes, while his hands stroked all over John's head and shoulders.

The way Sherlock moved underneath him made John hungry for more. He opened Sherlock's trousers and pulled them off. He let his hand wander over Sherlock's erection.

He let John pull his trousers of, when John touched his dick a shiver of anticipation ran down his spine. He moaned John's name.

"Sherlock..." John breathed. "Is this good for you?" he asked as he slipped his hand under Sherlock's pants to stroke him.

Sherlock bend forward a bit, so that he could reach John and kiss him "This is perfect." he murmured as he slipped his tongue into Johns mouth.

John curled his fingers into Sherlock's hair with one hand and stroke harder and faster with his other hand. He sucked on Sherlock's lower lip.

Sherlock moaned into the kiss, but after a short time he put one of his hands over Johns to gently stop his movements. He was panting, his cheeks were flushed and with a sudden movement he flipped them over. He was on his hands and knees over John, their bodies not touching.  
Sherlock grinned down at John almost carnivore-like and started to kiss his way down, starting from John's jaw, further done. He kissed and licked and bit gently all over John's upper body.

"God...Sher..." John moaned. He pulled Sherlock's hair. "Hmm you are a natural talent."

Sherlock made a noise of content in the back of his throat, he shot a quick glance at John and then continued his way further down. When he reached John's pants he licked a trail from left to right just above the hemline.

"Fuck..."John muttered and couldn't control his hips that now pushed upwards.

Sherlock paused just a second before he started to pull off John's pants. After he threw them aside, he set back on his heels to look at John, completely naked in front of him for the first time.

John suddenly felt self-conscious. He could feel Sherlock's looks on him, probably memorizing every wrinkle, every bit of fat, every scar. "Come here." John said softly and pulled Sherlock down to meet his lips.

Sherlock kissed John passionately, but he soon pulled back and went further down, again. This time he started at Johns navel, licking and kissing. When he reached Johns erection he stopped for a second before he carefully licked the head.

John wasn't able to speak. He moaned and enjoyed the sensation. It wouldn't take long. "Your...your lips are beautiful!" he breathed.

Sherlock started to take more of John's cock into his mouth.

John had to focus to not just fuck into Sherlock's mouth and make him gag. But Sherlock's movements were perfect, wonderful, sexual. "Sherlock...Stop...Please..." he moaned.

Sherlock stopped his movements and gave Johns cock a final long lick, before he crawled over John to kiss him.

John smiled at Sherlock. "You make me insane."

Sherlock smiled back at him "Good?"

"Very..." John smiled. He wrapped one leg around Sherlock to pull him closer. He looked deep into Sherlock's grey eyes and pushed his hand between their bodies to stroke Sherlock.

Sherlock moaned. The feeling of their naked bodies pressed so close together was almost too much. He had never felt so close to anybody before in his entire life, not just physically, but mentally. While John was stroking him, he lowered his head "John... if you want ... if you want, you can fuck me." it was a big step to say those words out loud, since he never had actually done that with anybody. He never felt close enough to anybody. Never was ready to give up control. But with John it felt almost natural.

"Are you sure? We don't have to do that right now..." John said. He wanted Sherlock. Wanted him completely. But this was their first time and John wanted to make sure that Sherlock felt comfortable.

This is what made John perfect. Even now he always thought first of Sherlock. Even though Sherlock could tell, that he was just as desperate as he was. "Yes. but ... I don't , I don't have any supplies ..." with every second it became harder to form a coherent sentence or thought.

John took their erections in his hand and thrusted eagerly. "I don't think I can make it upstairs to get the supplies..." he moaned.

"Jooohn" Sherlock moaned his name "... I ... can't ..." his hand found it's way between their bodies and he put it on top of John's, stroking them both, too.

John groaned loud under Sherlock's touch. "Fuck...God...Sher..."John felt his orgasm coming over him. He wished he could have lasted longer but Sherlock's touches were just too much.

When Sherlock felt John getting close, he sped up, grinding their erections together with his hips. The feeling of John coming and his semen over his hand and dick was enough to make him come, too.

John's whole body was shaking, he couldn't control it and clawed into Sherlock's back. He collapsed back on the bed, breathing heavily.

Sherlock tried not to let himself fall on top of John, so he crashed next to him. He lay on his side, one of his legs over Johns, one arm over John's chest.

John smiled at Sherlock, not saying a word. He placed a soft kiss on Sherlock's lips. His fingers played with Sherlock's hair. He wanted to clean them both but for now he couldn't move.

For the first time, in a long time, Sherlock's mind felt completely quiet. He had his eyes fixed on John's, leaning his head into his touch.

"So..."John began. It was like he had just realized what had happened. "What does this mean?"

"We had Sex, John, do keep up." Sherlock chuckled, snuggling even closer.

"No shit, Sherlock." John chuckled. "You know what I mean." he said more serious.

"This changes nothing." Sherlock said, but then he noticed how that might have sounded "Well, I mean ... it's you and me ..." He took a deep breath "I'm not good at this. So maybe, uhm, you could ..." Another deep breath "What do _you_ want?" he asked softly.

"I want you. No one else." John said softly, feeling his cheeks burn. He felt like a teenager all over again.

"I have never wanted anybody else, but you. You are the exception to every rule." Sherlock said with a strong voice.

"Sherlock..." no one had ever said anything like that to John. "Thank you." He didn't know what else to say. He took a deep breath. "Do you want a relationship with me?"

"Are you sure? Because it won't be easy, you know. I won't change. I will be rude and selfish and very, very possessive." He could go back to friends and flatmates. If it meant keeping John at his side, he could and he would do anything.

"That's what made me fall in love with you in the first place." John had said it without thinking. He looked embarrassed and hoped that this wouldn't scare Sherlock off.

Sherlock's heart skipped a beat. He stared at John like he was a new species. After a long time, he realized, that he should probably say something, too. "John, uhm, while I'm not good at this relationship-stuff, I can assure you,that the sentiment is reciprocal." He would say the proper words to John. Later.

John smiled nervously. "Good." He kissed Sherlock lovingly. "Now how about a nice shower?"

"Yes. Although, one day I will lick you clean." while saying this Sherlock stood up and seemed ignorant to what he had just said.

John's eyes got wide. Sherlock dirty talking. Yes, definitely a turn-on. "Oh God, yes.." he said and followed Sherlock.

Sherlock was already in the bathroom, pulling the shower curtain to one side, stepping in and turning the water on.

John made his way upstairs to get any supplies they might need before joining Sherlock in the bathroom. For a second he was speechless. There he stood, his detective, hot water running over his perfect, smooth body, wet curls falling in his face. Wonderful. Beautiful. Amazing. Sherlock. John stepped behind Sherlock and kissed his neck.

Sherlock turned around, pulling John close and kissing him. Kissing in the shower - he never had done that before, there were plenty of new things to evaluate. Sherlock broke the kiss "Got everything we might need?" he grinned at John

"Hmm did I get you hooked on sex?" John asked teasingly. He pressed Sherlock against the tiles.

"Please, John. You are talking to an addict." Sherlock pulled him closer.

"Not funny, Sherlock." He kissed Sherlock roughly, all teeth and tongue.

"It's not supposed to be funny, it's true." Sherlock kissed him back, just as eager. His hands were on John's arse again, grabbing tight.

John wanted to show Sherlock how wonderful this could be, how good this could feel. He gave Sherlock a sly smile before dropping on his knees. "Think you are ready for round two?" he asked teasingly.

"John, you don't have to ..." Sherlock knew that John had never done this before, but at the same time his erection grew.

"But I want to." He kissed the tip of Sherlock's cock. "You look delicious." He smiled once more before taking him into his mouth.

Sherlock groaned. He put his hands on Johns head, not gripping.

John held Sherlock in place by his hips and began sucking him. Slowly, he took him in deeper, tasting every inch of him.

"God, John" He let his head fell against the tiles. It was only two times that he had received a blow job before and it had never felt this good, this _right_.

John doubted that he could ever get used to Sherlock moaning like that. In fact, he wanted to find out every way he could make Sherlock do those sounds. He came back up to kiss Sherlock's throat. "Turn around." he ordered.

Sherlock wasn't sure what John had in mind, and that was brilliant. He couldn't deduce that. So he turned around slowly, resting his hands against the tiles. He was panting.

John wrapped one hand around both of Sherlock's wrists to hold him in place. He began kissing the spot between Sherlock's shoulder blades. His free hand slowly wandering down on the detective's back.

Sherlock bucked back into Johns touch, his cock twitching.

John let go of Sherlock for a second and reached for the lube. He had never done anything like this before. "Uhm...So..if anything I am doing feels...Not good..Just tell me." he said and poured a large amount of lube in his hand.

As John let go of him, he threw a quick glance over his shoulder, but John seemed to be preparing. He turned his head to the wall "Yes." his voice sounded hoarse.

"Good." John breathed before coming back to his position right behind Sherlock. His hand slipped between Sherlock's cheeks and he began slowly massaging him. "You feel good." John sucked on Sherlock's earlobe

Sherlock winced a bit as John touched him, it felt strange at the first second, but he quickly got used to it. His breath began to hitch.

John pressed his hard erection against Sherlock's back. He gently pressed one finger into Sherlock and bit into his shoulder, sucking and licking.

Sherlock groaned louder as ever before. If it weren't for the running shower, the neighbours would have heard them. Sherlock didn't knew he was so sensitive to biting. It actually turned him on. A lot. And Johns finger just felt, strange, but good at the same time.

John made sure to hit Sherlock's prostate with every stroke, he wanted Sherlock to feel good. Now that he knew how much Sherlock liked biting, he paid attention to Sherlock's other shoulder, biting harder this time. He added a finger to his movement.

Sherlock was so loud this time, he was probably heard despite the running shower. "Johhn, fuck, John. Aaaaahhhhhh." he pressed himself even more back into John's touch.

John chuckled. "Now people will definitely talk." He loved how Sherlock reacted to his actions. His free hand took Sherlock's hard cock. Now he was taking Sherlock in two ways. "You like this?" He licked over Sherlock's neck and sucked hard on that spot. It would leave a dark purple mark.

John's fingers in him, his hand on his erect cock, the water running down on them and now John talking. Sherlock had never felt so stimulated in his whole life. Not even cocaine had done this to him. He almost couldn't speak, so it came out husky "Yes" he cleared his throat "Yes, yes."

"I knew you were dirty. I knew you'd like to get fucked."every word of John dripped with lust and need. He could feel Sherlock being ready for him, so he replaced his fingers with his cock. He was tight, so tight, that John was scared he could hurt Sherlock.

He never would have thought, that John talking to him like that would turn him on so much. He spread his legs wider. John felt so big in him, like he was about to burst, but that feeling was overtaken by the pleasure that he felt.

John dug his fingernails into Sherlock's hips, moving slowly until he was completely lost inside Sherlock. "Fuck... You feel amazing. Hot and tight and ..." he couldn't speak any more. Instead he began a gently thrusting movement.

Sherlock held his breath, the moment John was fully in him. He let it out in a loud moan of Johns name. Anything else seemed to have gone from his mind.

John picked up more speed, pounding into Sherlock, making sure to hit his sweet spot over and over again. He touched Sherlock's aching cock.

"Fuck, John, John." Despite his earlier orgasm, Sherlock was close again. Moaning all the time.

"Hmm yes, you like it when I fuck you like that, don't you?" John was surprised that he was even able to form sentences like that.

"Yes. Yes I like being fucked by you." Sherlock arched his back.

John couldn't take it any longer. He pounded hard into Sherlock, ruthless, while thrusting Sherlock's cock. The second orgasm of the night made him feel dizzy and made his knees weak.

Sherlock threw his head back as his orgasm hit him, every muscle in his body was contracting.

John moaned Sherlock's name and if their neighbours didn't know what they did before, they surely knew now. John carefully pulled out of Sherlock and rested his hand on Sherlock's shoulder, breathing heavily.

Sherlock felt utterly and completely spent. He turned around and in one smooth motion took John's head into his hands and kissed him deeply. His legs were trembling a bit, so he basically dropped himself on John.

John turned off the water. By now, the whole bathroom was steamy from the hot water. He lifted Sherlock's chin with one hand and kissed him deeply.

"John? I think we should move." Sherlock said between kisses.

John smiled against Sherlock's lips. "Bed?" he asked.

"Should have known, you are insatiable." Sherlock smiled back. "Bed sounds perfect." The moment they reached the bedroom, Sherlock collapsed on the bed, onto his stomach, completely stretched out, taking all the space. "G'night John" he murmured. His eyes already closed.

John laughed. "I guess I did you good." He pushed Sherlock aside to get under the sheets with him. As soon as he found a comfortable position, he pulled Sherlock close again, wrapping his arms around the detective. "Good night, Sherlock." He purred into Sherlock's ear.

Sherlock mumbled something. His head resting on Johns chest, he could hear his steady heartbeat. He had never felt so content before.

John played with Sherlock's hair, sleep coming over him. He didn't even understand what Sherlock had said.

After a short time Sherlock's breath was slow and deep. He was obviously fast asleep.

John smiled softly and murmured "I love you." before falling asleep as well.

* * *

**AN Nr. 2: **If you really liked this, let me know. It's possible, that we continue this story, if enough people want us to. I'm not fishing for rewies here, just saying, that if a lot of you guys demand it, we will probably bow to your wish ;D


End file.
